


Leaf archives

by poggerspogchamp



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ME - Freeform, Other, leaf archives, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggerspogchamp/pseuds/poggerspogchamp
Summary: ueacredits to leaf
Relationships: cappy x mario, me x edgar lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Mario And Cappy

**Author's Note:**

> Piss

Mario, with swift and fluent movement had jumped across sand kingdom with ease. Eventually making his way to a large gap in the ground, like the earth had been slashed. “I-a think there’s a moon down there!” Mario looked up to cappy, as he said after seeing something shining down there. Eventually he jumped down and didn’t realize how far it was and was brought to the ground with a crunch. Almost all the bones in his body were broken with his fingers fucked up beyond recognition. “C-CAPPY!” He screamed as Cappy detached from Mario and looked at him. “W-What happened?” Cappy asked as he held Mario’s hat. “P-Please, Cappy, it hurts like-a hell..” He said as the sun shone brightly on Mario, just exposing how horrible he looked with his limbs bent in horrible ways. “There wasn’t-a moon Cappy, it was-a just the sand..” He said as the silver particles in the sand shone brightly from the sunlight. “Please, put me out of my misery..” Mario wanted relief, he wanted to be free. “M-Mario, I’ll.. I’ll find a way to get you out! And then we can continue our adventure, I’m sure there’s a moon to restore your health I’m-“ But he was interrupted by Mario. “We-a both know that won’t work, please..” He started to cry as he couldn’t do his job, he couldn’t save Princess Peach. “M-Mario, please don’t cry. I’ll do something, I will okay? I’ll save Peach myself I..” He couldn’t hold it in. Cappy started to cry with Mario. Their adventure barely started and now it was ending. He had grown attached to Mario but now that connection is gone. “I’m.. so sorry Mario. I couldn’t do my job.” Mario smiled as he closed his eyes and let out one final dying breath as Cappy held his hat tightly, before floating up to the surface as he cried tears that could fill up an ocean.


	2. Soup and Edgar (me and edgar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah

”Oh, what a useless piece of trash you are. Only to be used and thrown away!” Edgar smirked as he looked down to see Soup grabbing his shoes and kissing them. “What nice gamer shoes you have here, let me have them all my king! I’ll do anything!” Xe continues as Edgar started to paint something with his own blood. “You are only to be used for me, and nothing else. You’re only here to clean my shoes.” He smirked once more before bringing a hand to his mouth and chuckling. He was the king.


End file.
